Sinners
by Angel.of.Lust
Summary: Völtaire is one of the bloodiest assasins in his universe. But after meeting Annoinette, he begins to have second thoughts about who he truly is...
1. Chapter 1

Völtaire sat upon his throne made of sacrificed flesh and bones. The demonic immortal had a smirk across his pale, white face, waiting for his goal to reach to him. taking a sip of wine from the grail. The peasants approached him to deliver the message from The master of Warlocks, the Devil's best warrior, his father, Mortisis.  
"What is it, you pathetic fools?" demanded Völtaire.  
The youngest peasant croaked and mumbled, "The Dark Lords urge you to come to the River of Misery at once." "Interesting, I'll be there in 50 minutes" Völtaire said as he threw the cloak over his shoulders. Voltaire knew what was coming. He wanted to make damn sure of it. He killed his own competition to get what he wants, even family. He's a cold-blooded murderer who always get respects as a King, even if he acts like a slave.  
The young selfish heir stalked his way out of his castle on top of a silent high hill, through the forest, and down at the bottom creek. Where the shrieks and moans from suffers lies within the waters of River of Misery. Awaiting for the honored, the Dark Lords have set up a stage. Filled with candles, animal craniums devoted to the previous honored, stone statues and, markings made out of a mysterious red fluid. In the center of it all, a small stand with a glass cover. Inside, a precious dagger encrested with 3 red saphires.  
Völtaire kneeled in front of the sacred stand and unveiled his face from the deep red cloak. A High Priest greeted him by placing his cruel hand on his forehead. "I sense it is time." hissed the High Priest. Völtaire looked up to the ancient man with narrow, dark eyes. "You have come far and battled your own blood to obtain this position," said the priest with his wiltered lips, "As a reward to follow your father, Mortisis, I hearby declare you, Völtaire Von Grosvenor, as the Lord of Assasins for all of eternity!" The clasps of hands at the River of Misery had every soul around the Underworld prepared for doomed fate if they tried to escape.  
A bulky, tall figure with horns stood above Völtaire. The warlock gave out his claws for Völtaire to reach to stand him up. "Son. I will give you the same mark my father and father's father have given me for thousands of years. Remove the clothing from your torso." calmly said Mortisis. Völtaire steadily unbuttoned his ruffled shirt to reveal his pale bare chest. He then laid on his stomache on the cool soothing grass. He felt a sharp jolt on his lower back. The blade made it's shape all the way to the top. Now his back covered in blood, he had one of his servants pat a damp towel on his back. But it was no use, his skin started to heal. "We shall feast tonight!" cheered Gonard, one of the Dark Lords. "Yes!" agreed Anders, the Advisor,"O Völtaire, Grant us permission to witness your first official murder?" "Thou shall all witness thy first blood feast!" replied Völtaire, mocking Anders way of speech.  
A gargoyle sitting on a fragile branch nearby spread her wings and screeched into the night. Something was not suppose to be here, perhaps is wasn't here but it is near to danger of contact the Underworld. "I sense a being against our will is approaching. We shall search it and destroy. Völtaire, maybe this is your chance to prove your powers to us? Let's head over to that direction." said Mortisis, pointing to the Northeast.

Running through the dried weeds and moist moss, Annoinette gasped for air. Escaping from fear, she did everything in her pure soul to save herself. She disguised herself in a rose shrub her height.Catching her breath, she tried to remember what happened.  
_Gabrielle, the one of the only people I trusted, betrayed me? Why? How can she tell the Protector that I release evil upon his sacred land that ended up killing his wife and his only and youngest son? Was it for wrath? Or envy? I must have done something extremely wrong to deserve this. But I devoted my entire life and afterlife for a clean soul and earned my wings and 2nd rank powers...  
_A roughhand wrapped around her fragile neck and lifted her off her bare feet. Annoinette struggled with her delicate fingers to loosen the grip. She began to sob as she thought about her fate. "You destroyed the only family I had left, destroyed my future, declared war on the heavens with these monsters that will take a lifetime to get rid of. You shall pay the heavy consequences by having your eternal bliss ended and live eternity with misery!" growled Marcus, the Protector of the Heavens, as his grip grew tighter. Marcus reached into a pocket of his coat and slipped a switch-blade out of it. The sharp razor barely touched Annoinette's flesh on her neck. Her pulse races more as the pressure deepens. She hits the stones with a sudden thud.  
He was gone, out of her sight. She kneels down and wails from her traumatic expirience. She had no time to lose, she had to flee from the forest and hide somewhere. It was obvious no one wanted her back after the incident. As she lifted her bruised and scratched self, an arrow pinned her hand. Blood was sprinkling from her palm. She tried to jerk away, but more arrows were added to the collection. Her nightgown now drenched in blood and tears. She expected to see Marcus again, but something wasn't right. It was a group of people, one of them with horns. Her worst fear came to mind: She trespassed to the Underworld. "Well well well, what do have here? My first sacrifice?" snickered Völtaire, pinching the fine woman's cheek. Annoinette blacked out from tonight's devastating events. 


	2. Chapter 2

Völtaire threw his velvet overcoat on the plush crimson sofa. He saved Annoinette to have his first murder in public view. He poured a Jack Daniels into a wine glass, he can taste the strong alcoholic aroma. The door lock clicked. Völtaire, now taking a shot of the hard liquor, turns around. "I heard about your new rank in the system." said Cornelia with a kinky attitude. "Why, yes, I have earned the title I was reserved for." smiled Völtaire. Cornelia snaked up to the bloodthirsty beast, having her face very close to him. Völtaire started to breathe a little quicker and heavier. She slid her sharp tongue and licked his smooth lips as if she wanted a taste of his own alcohol. "Drinking on the first night, I see. Drinking isn't allowed while On-Duty" hissed Cornelia. "What? A man can't relax?" snapped Völtaire playfully. "I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson." whispered Cornelia seductively.  
Their relationship was scandalous not because it included passion, but because it was incest. They were second cousins and grew up together for most of their childhood. He was 15 and She was 12 years old when the lust began.  
Cornelia wasted no time. She pulled the man closer. Völtaire ran his hands up her thigh. With each erotic touch, she moaned softly. Völtaire grasped Cornelia's wrist and led her into a fancy room where they will spend the next couple of minutes. Sweating, breathing heavily, and naked, Cornelia finally had him where she wanted him to be: disoriented and vulnerable. Her need to terminate him and take his valuable power was thriving more than ever now. She had a special gift of tricking men into lust and getting what she wanted. Tonight was no exception.  
Cornelia firmly placed a razor on Völtaire's pale, white neck. Völtaire startled Cornelia by having his sharp nails pierce through her chest. As she shrieked in pain and struggled to fight back, Völtaire grasped her internal organs and pulling them out. Peeling the flesh off her bones. "How dare you, you miserable bastard!" gurgled Cornelia as she was drowning in her own blood. Völtaire never had no mercy for anyone, not for his own cousin. He fetched a nearby pipe and smashed it against Cornelia's cranium.  
Annoinette woke up to a disturbing sound... and a disturbing sight. In a damp, cold chamber cell, being chained to the wall. The smell of moss, mold, and corpses discomfort her a lot. A stream of soft burgandy light came, then a shadow caught her attention. Völtaire appeared to her. She crawled to the corner, feared she might be abused again. Völtaire's pitch black eyes gave her the signal he was ready to cause destruction. He unlocked the cell. Annoinette stayed silent. The chamber was silent as a funeral of a hated being. The shadow overwent Annoinette's frail body. She felt a sense of release now. She looked down to see the chains loose on the stoned floor.  
"Why did you release me? Too scared to kill me?" Annoinette snapped. "Your life will end, just not now." responed Völtaire. "I am not alive, I am a spirit of the Gods." declared Annoinette. "Then why aren't you having a battle with me? You are good, and I am evil, right?" mocked Völtaire. "I am all for peace." Annoinette stated. "Really? So if I challeneged you to a fight for your life, will you win?" Völtaire smirked. "Of course, I'll just say my prayers and bathe you in purifying water." replied Annoinette. "What makes you so sure that the Gods will help you? They abondoned you when you needed them the most," Völtaire lectured, "Keep in mind, the Gods are nothing more than souls with high powers who make a slave out of everyone." "That is not true!" yelled Annoinette. "Are you positive about that? What have you been living for lately? Did you get any rewards? Or are you suffering more without realizing it?" Völtaire pointed out. Annoinette stayed silent. "Would you care to acompany me to the cliff that's right next to the lavafalls?" asked Völtaire. Annoinette denied the request at the thought, but it wouldn't hurt to try to escape.

Völtaire stuffed the rotting corpse of Cornelia into a large sack made from leather. Annoinette watched with her hazel eyes wondering what would it be like to have contact with such gorey leftovers of what was once a living being. Hands covered with blood and guts, Völtaire wiped his sweating face and slinged the sack over his shoulder. "Make yourself useful, open that gate on the far left of the chamber." he said. Annoinette sprinted to the iron entrance, unlocking every chain and lock through the rattling metals. The creeking of the gate haunted the halls of the chamber, opening to the bare mountains. Völtaire dragged the sack across the rough grounds of the mountains. Annoinette walked, ran, and climbed with him for 3 hours reaching for the cliff 5 miles away.  
Annoinette slumped down on a boulder a few feet away from the lavafalls. "What now?" she inquired. "Now, we destroy." hissed Völtaire. He untied the knot and pulled one piece of flesh, gore, and bone at a time. While Völtaire dropped the remains into the river of liquid fire, Annoinette rolled her eyes down to bottom-edge of the boulder. A sparkle shot back at her. Curious, she ran her soft, yet abused hands through the dirt until she felt a bump. Turning to her side, she picked the object and held it close to her eyes to examine. _METUS,_ it read_._ "What is this?" she wondered. "It is my history." answered Völtaire. "What do you mean your history? Your first kill?" joked Anoinette.  
"Well, it's more of how I was conceived." Völtaire continued,"My father is a very infamous warlock, deadliest of his kind. Nearly 600 years ago, he wanted to prove his worth of devotion to pure evil, so he did what no warlock has gone before. My mother was a virgin with the purest mind, body, and soul. As she was gathering water for herself, my father struck her with a mace and brought her here. In front of the natives and the Lords, he raped her. During the assault, the kept chanting 'Metus' until he tore her guts to have me enter the Underworld. After I was born, he dipped her into this river and carved 'METUS' onto her skull. And do you know what those words mean? FEAR!"  
"It is clear you are hurt by this," comforted Annoinette, "but why didn't you changed the cycle as soon as you found out?" Völtaire looked up, "I was trained to stay silent, kill, and have no remorse nor sympathy. It's just the way assasins are raised to be." 


End file.
